


Dammit Stiles!

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Protective Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Stiles is a sneaky son of a bitch. He avoids Scott at school.





	Dammit Stiles!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Melissa woke up first, sunlight streaming in from windows that she was sure were not part of her house. Then she blinked and remembered that she was at John’s house, because of Stiles. Her eyes snapped to the couch only to find it empty. Her son was asleep on the floor, and John was sleeping too, although the Sheriff’s sleep appeared restless. Telling herself not to panic, that Stiles could be upstairs having a shower or changing his clothes despite no sounds from the second floor giving credence to her theory, she got up and headed to the kitchen. That was when she started to curse “Dammit Stiles!” Her exclamation woke up John, and Scott, both of them made their way quickly to her side. 

Scott knew exactly what had made his mom’s scent sour from hope to frustration with a hint of despair. The coffee pot was turned on, it had been pre-set for 6:30am, and the scent of fresh coffee wafted over his senses. There was also a kettle, that Scott would bet money on was full of water, along with a box of his mom’s favourite tea set out on the counter with a bottle of honey and a spoon. There was also a covered plate with muffins on it. The scents of pistachio, blueberry, and cinnamon raisin reached his nose. A note was tucked in next to the baked goods. 

“Left early for some extra lacrosse practise. Got tutoring tonight with Callie. Be home late tonight.” read out Melissa. She then flipped it over, passing it wordlessly to John. 

I love you, Dad. Be safe.

Six words. Six words that could bring John Stilinski to his knees, and they almost did. Scott almost shoved the man into a chair to avoid him crumpling on the ground. 

“He knows I’m working late tonight,” John shook his head, “He’s going to avoid this, isn’t he?”  
“For as long as possible,” muttered Scott, pissed at himself for not noticing Stiles leaving that morning. 

“Who’s he tutoring?” Melissa asked, as she set about making her morning tea. 

“Callie,” John said the name, brow furrowing, “Deputy Stick’s kid is named Caroline. I’ll ask him.” John pushed himself away from the table, reaching out for his phone as he did, and called in to the station. He quickly switched his late shift with Deputy Connors, who told him he was doing her a favour, and then headed upstairs to get ready for work. 

Scott made sure the man took a muffin and thermos of coffee before he left. The teen felt oddly comforted by the clap on the shoulder the Sheriff gave him, even though he was still angry Scott could see that they were only going to be able to help Stiles if they worked together. 

Melissa drove Scott to school before heading to work, both of them scanning the parking lot for Stiles’ jeep and letting out matching breaths of relief. Scott hadn’t been sure until that moment that Stiles hadn’t just run off although he knew that his friend would never really leave his dad or the pack high and dry like that he had been irrationally afraid all the same. 

Stiles had apparently come up with a plan of action to avoid Scott all day though, and it was working. By the time Scott appeared in the cafeteria for lunch he was a ball of frustration and in need of comfort. Surprisingly, Isaac slid in beside him, while Boyd and Erica sat across from him. Their presence helped calm him somewhat, “Is Stiles okay?” Erica questioned him without preamble, “He has been avoiding us all morning.”

“He’s… angry at me,” Scott replied, Isaac bumped their shoulders together, eyebrows raised, asking silently if Scott’s suspicions had panned out. Scott shook his head. It wasn’t exactly what he had feared. Isaac let out a sigh of relief. 

“What did you do?” Erica pressed.

“Leave it,” a new voice entered into the conversation, Lydia taking the open spot on the other side of Scott, “He’s with Allison in the library talking about something Argent related. He doesn’t want to be disturbed or discussed behind his back, probably.”

The young woman’s words made Erica’s eyes narrow briefly, then she nodded and struck up a conversation with Lydia about a new album that had dropped the week before. Isaac flipped open a book, and Boyd just listened to Erica without adding his opinion. Scott ate in silence, but the feeling of family and pack that surrounded him helped keep him grounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek will be appearing again soon!


End file.
